1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved fastener means for diapers of either the disposable or non-disposable type and more particularly to improved fastener means enabling the diaper to be adjustably fitted about the trunk of an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional diapers of the permanent or non-disposable type generally comprise an essentially rectangular, absorbent sheet material, such as cloth, defined by opposed lateral and longitudinal edges, the juncture of the edges defining four corner portions.
Various types of fastener devices enabling closure of the diaper about the trunk of an infant clad therewith are known in the art. These include pins or equivalent means having pointed portions which may present a definite safety risk to the infant--not to mention the inherent discomfort.
Similar problems are encountered with diapers of the disposable type which generally comprise a multilayer or laminate material having in order, a hydrophobic outer sheet, an absorbent core sheet and a fluid pervious facing sheet, the various sheets being bonded into an integral laminate structure by suitable adhesive means for example.
In addition to the aforementioned pin-type fasteners, other types of closure devices heretofore recommended for disposable or non-disposable diapers included various types of adhesive strips which are detachably secured to predetermined areas of the diaper, closure of the diaper being effected by contacting mating surfaces of the strips having sufficient tack to enable secured closure about the infant. Velcro.RTM. strips have also been used.
However, fasteners of the foregoing types are found to have certain disadvantages. Thus, those types of fasteners designed for permanent attachment to the diaper often become deteriorated or otherwise impaired due to the often destructive effects of laundering, i.e., temperature, alkalinity, etc. Moreover, metallic parts are subjected to corrosion, rusting, and the like. In addition, as a practical matter, fastener devices of the safety pin-type are often difficult to manipulate and may become easily lost under the conditions of use as by sliding down in a sink drain. By contrast, those types of fasteners designed for temporary attachment to the diaper, as by adhesive bonding, have a tendency to chafe the infant causing severe skin irritation when the diaper, through movement of the infant, slips down the body. Pressure sensitive adhesive type fastener tabs are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,234.